


The price of freedom

by Thefallen1986



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blackmail, Body Modification, Bondage, Character Death, F/F, Fucking Machines, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pre-Canon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Monica is given a chance for her freedom from her tormentor Kronya, just give Kronya sexual pleasure…Set about a year before the game any path.
Relationships: Kronya/Monica
Kudos: 4





	The price of freedom

Monica was chained too the ground, she was stripped naked, the last thing she remembers is being jumped at Garreg Mach Monastery speaking too Tomas, the young student had lost all sense off time, had she been here a week? A month? She was being tormented by the group calling themselves the Agarthans they violated her body and experimented on her, soon she was hearing a young girl giggling, she wimpered knowing who it was, as her naked tormentor Kronya walked in her pale complexion stood out in the dark room.

Kronya licked her pussy making the young girl squirm, wich earned Monica a slap “Behave you stupid little whore” Monica wimpered as Kronya went back too licking her pussy, soon Monica was brought too orgasm, wetting Kronya’s hair “who said you could orgasm?” Kronya slapped her again leaving light marks on her face, and moved too massaging her breasts, Kronya smirked slapping them leaving slight welts where her nails had dug in “Want me too stop the pain?” Monica wimpered “I can’t hear you”  
“Y-yes” mumbled Monica “P-please stop the pain” Kronya smirked and produced a silver device which looked like two cocks together back to back “Bring me too orgasm with this device and your free to go”

Shoving the silver implement between their pussies Kronya pushed a button and the device activated, going in and out off their pussies on its own accord, actually bring Monica too orgasm, Kronya pulled Monica towards herself and worked on sucking her breasts, making Monica gasp, soon she had another Orgasm, Kronya smirked her had quickly pushing another button on the device which electrocuted Monica, Kronya smiled “Thank you for the fun”

Soon Monica saw her flesh burning away and appear on Kronya’s, she tried too scream but Kronya forced a kiss on her, accelerating the process until she was a burnt up husk on the floor with Kronya covered head too toe in Monica’s flesh, her hair and eyes also changing too match Monica’s, the silver implement still in her pussy, the Agarthan laughed as she used the device too pleasure herself, the girl was such a foolish idiot she fell for a simple ruse, her cover now complete, Kronya was ready too kill anyone who threatened the greatness of Agarthans even the Flame Emperor if she interfered.

Outside the room spying in Edelgard had taken her Flame Emperor helmet off and had thrown up in it, what Kronya did too Monica was disgusting, necessary for her plans but disgusting…

END

Kornya needs more love…


End file.
